


Camping Trip

by CowRole



Series: Little Tally and Friends [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Ageplay, Bladder Control, Diapers, F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF, Safe Sane and Consensual, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: As you can see this is marked with no fandom tags and is explicit. Either read and enjoy or have a nice day.The whole team packs up and heads to rough it in the woods. Well, as rough as Sam's cabin is.





	1. Car Ride Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Long car rides really suck, especially when the car is full and two little boy's are stuck in the back seat.
> 
> Fluff

“Taliesin,” Matt calls as he tightly packs beach towels into a large bag. “Taliesin where are your sandals?”

“I don’t know.”

“Marisha,” Matt shouts. “Risha?”

“What?” She comes to the bathroom door.

“Is Tal wearing his sandals?”

“I don’t know. Did you put them on him,” she tosses a bottle of sunscreen.

“No.”

“Then I doubt it.”

Matt sighs, “Taliesin! Go bring me your sandals!”

“I don’ know where they are!”

“Did you look?”

“Nooo.”

“Go look in your closet.” Matt carries the tote bag to the front door, passing Taliesin in his t-shirt and short who goes into his bed room.

“Is everything ready?” Marisha asks, he head bowed as she gathers all her hair up and ties it up into a bun.

“Yeah. Just help Tal into his sandals and check his backpack? I’m going to lock up.” Matt starts to draw the blinds and curtains around the house and check the doors and windows.

Marisha goes to Taliesin’s room and finds him digging his sandals out from closet.

A car honks outside.

“Marisha!” Matt calls.

“I heard!” She shouts back. “Tally, baby, that’s Laura. Get your shoes on please, and I’ll get your backpack.” She checks the contents, making sure everything they needed was there. With contents confirmed she pulls the bag over one shoulder and takes Taliesin’s hand to help him off the carpet.

“Ready to go bud? Come on. Travis is waiting for you.”

“Do I get to ride with Travis?” Taliesin holds Marisha’s hand as they head to the door.

“Yeah baby. You two get to ride together.”

Taliesin scrunches his nose. “Do I got to ride with Brian?”

“Hey, you be nice,” Marisha scolds. “Brian is already at the cabin with his daddies. You play nice with Brian okay?”

“Only if he does.”

“No,” Marisha pinches Taliesin’s ear, “You be nice even if he isn’t little boy.”

“Yes mama, le’ gooo,” he tugs away from her hand and scurries away to help Matt grab bags.

“Everyone ready?” Matt asks, holding bags in both hands, backpack on as well. “Did everyone go potty?” Matt eyes Taliesin.

“I went earlier!” Taliesin huffs.

“He hasn’t had anything to drink sense breakfast. He will be okay,” Marisha assures Matt.

“Okay. Risha, get the door? Tal out. Go go.” Matt herds Taliesin out to the door. As soon as they step out onto the porch, Matt sees the back-seat door of Travis’s SUV pop open.

The man hops out, all smiles in his Cowboy’s tank and his swim trunks. He comes over from the idling car and takes most of the bags.

“Thankyou Travis.”

“Yesir. Tal! Got a movie going. Want to watch MonstersInc?”

“Oh yeah!” Taliesin lights up and follows Travis to the car.

Travis tosses the bags in the back before getting in with Taliesin. Matt’s long legs affords him the other front seat, Marisha sitting in the other window seat in the back.

Laura was beaming as everyone piles in. “Everyone ready?” She says cheerfully.

Matt tucks some gas money into the ash tray as he buckles up.

“Yeah, I think so,” Marisha sighs. “Hopefully. I’m sure we forgot something.”

“I’m sure someone will have it. Sam says the place comes stocked with out of the basics anyway. And there is a CVS like a couple miles away.” Laura is carefully backing up, eyes on the little back up screen on her console.

“Yeah, so much for camping,” Marisha rolls her eyes.

“I think the place is nicer than our house,” Matt looks back at Marisha.

“I’m excited for the hot tub,” Laura pipes up as she turns the GPS on.

“What about you boys,” Matt asks. But when he looks back both boys have head phones on and are watching the screen hanging from the ceiling of the large tank of a SUV.

“Monsters Inc,” Marisha informs her fiancé.

“Aahh. Alright. That should keep them busy,” Matt sits back with a sigh.

—

“Mama,” Tally groans and squirms as there was lot of room for his legs in the middle seat.

Marisha gently rubs Taliesin’s head. “What’s wrong baby?”

“I’m uncomfy. I’m tiiiiiered!” Taliesin kicks his feet and groans.

Matt reaches back and rests his hand on Tal’s knee to try and sooth him. “Just another few minutes bud. You can stretch out on the bed there.”

“Mama!” Travis leans into the back of Laura’s chair, “Mama I’m huuuungry! Really hungry.”

“Lunch will be there for us in a few minutes,” Laura assures, driving the SUV up the long drive way to the cabin.

Taliesin looks over to Matt, “I’m hungry too,” He sniffles.

Matt nods, “It’s okay baby boy. Lunch and a nap in just a couple minutes. I promise.”

Taliesin groan and rubs his face as he looks over Marisha out the windows at the woods they pass.

“Is that the cabin,” Travis pipes up.

“Yeah sweetie,” Laura says, “It is. We made it.”

Taliesin looks out Travis’s window now and sees the multi-story log cabin appear from the trees. He was so relieved to know his lunch and a bed were within his reach.

As soon as the SUV comes to a stop on the drive, next to Sam’s car, Travis shoves his door open and jumps out.

“Young man!” Laura calls after Travis.

But the Taliesin scrambles out right after him.

“Taliesin!” Matt and Marisha both scold.

The biggs get out as well to both boy pouting.

“You are supposed to wait for help getting out,” Matt scolds Taliesin.

“You too, Travis Willingham,” Laura scowls.

“Daddy I’m sorry,” Taliesin sniffs, “My legs hurt really bad. I’m sorry.”

“Been sitting so long mama,” Travis ducks his head. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll be good.”

Laura sighs and reaches up, patting his cheek. “That was a long ride. Okay. Help with the bags and be good.”

“Yes mama. Then lunch?”

“Yes,” Laura nods, “Then lunch.”

Travis goes to the back of the SUV with Matt to grab bags, passing Marisha who is soothing an achy Taliesin complaining about his hip locking up.

As Travis lifts his own duffle bag onto his shoulder, he sees Sam appear on the front deck of the cabin.

“Hello,” Sam calls out to them, all cheer and smiles.

“Hey Sam,” Laura calls back.

A moment later Liam and Brian were joining Sam on the deck.

“Time to hike,” Brian cheers.

“Yeah, bother with the bags later Trav,” Sam calls, “Let’s get a nice hike in.”

Taliesin looks mortified. “Bu-but, nap?” He looks to his mama and then to Matt, tears welling up quickly.

“No no no ,” Matt sets his stuff down and rushes to Taliesin, “don’t cry!”

Taliesin burst, “But my hip huuurts! I’m tiieerreed,” He cries, leaning into Marisha.

Sam pipes up, “Is…is he alright?”

Travis turns around, bags in hand, “We aren’t going HIKING SAM!” He turns back and slings another bag over his back.

“Travis Willingham,” Laura snaps, staring him down.

Travis groans, “Mama it’s lunch time. We’re tiered and Sam made Tally cry.”

“You do not get to be so nasty to Sam, we will get things worked out. You better go apologize immediately before you get yourself in some serious trouble,” Laura warns.

Travis ducks his head, “Yes mama,” He mumbles and heads to the deck with bags in tow.

Taliesin is still sniffling though Matt and Marisha have calmed and assured him that he didn’t have to hike right now. It was very clear that their little on needed his nap.

As Travis reaches the top of the deck he stops by Sam. “Sam,” Travis glances at Sam, seeing him using his rare calm and serious face, “ ’M sorry ‘for yelling at you.” Travis shifts the bags around and looks away.

“It’s alright big guy. I think we got abit too excited. I’m sorry for upsetting you both.” Sam gives Travis smile.

Travis just nods and quickly heads inside, wanting to put the bags down and finish unloading the car as soon as he could. He thought it best to move on and not get himself in any further trouble.

Everyone else comes up soon after with the last of the bags. Matt and Marisha steer Taliesin into the living room and get him onto the sofa. Laura comes over to where Travis is waiting at the bottom of the stairs to the next level.

“Come on, I know where our room is,” Laura leads the way up.

Travis chews his lip as he is following Laura up the stairs. As they come into their room for the weekend, Travis sets their bags on the bed.

“No,” Laura stops him while she sets their backpacks down, “by the foot board.”

Travis slowly moves the bags to the floor. “Mama?”

“Yes baby?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No?” Laura looks up from where she is pulling a phone charger out and plugging her phone in. She sees Travis standing nervously next to the side of the bed. “Sweetie,” Laura comes over, reaching up to cup his face. “You aren’t in trouble. Did you apologize to Sam?”

“Yes ma’am,” Travis nods.

“Then we can move on. You need to be on your best behavior for the rest of the day though, alright?”

“Yes mama,” Travis perks up. “I’ll be nice.”

“I know you will,” Laura kisses his nose, “Let’s go have some lunch with the others. You go keep Tally and Brian company while you wait.”

“Okay,” Travis follows along after Laura takes his hand and leads him back down stairs.

Taliesin is on the sofa, holding his plush kitty while Matt is taking his sandals off for him. Marisha comes over with a cup of milk for the boy who seems to have calmed down.

Travis comes over and sits down next to Tal. “Sleepy still?”

“Yeah,” Tal says as he sips his milk.

Travis puts his arm around the boy. “Going to make it to lunch?”

“Yeah. Hungry. Skipped lunch.”

“We skipped lunch too cause we had to leave,” Travis sighs and lays his head on top of Tal’s head.

Tal is quiet as he is cuddled up against Travis, clearly worn out and in need of his nap. Travis just holds his buddy and looks around the cabin. The bigs are gathered in the kitchen with Brian. He could see Brian moaning and groaning. Travis guesses Brian had been excited for that now canceled hike.

He looks around the big living room now, looking out at the views over the huge overlooking windows. “Tally,” Travis gently shakes the boy and points out the window. “Look Tally. A Chipmunk.” He tries to get the boy interested in the view to wake him.

Tally groans and sits up to look out at the chipmunk that is perched on the deck railing outside the windows. “It’s cute,” He rubs his eyes.

“Boys,” Marisha calls to them from the kitchen. “Come on. Come get some lunch.”

Travis helps Tally to his feet before getting up as well. “Come on buddy,” Travis puts his hands-on Tal’s hips and helps steer the boy into the kitchen.

Matt laughs and holds his hands out to Tally. “Come on little guy. It’s bagel pizzas.”

“Bagel pizza?” Tally reaches Matt with Travis’s help, and is quickly steered into a chair in front of a plate of food and cup of juice.

Travis locates his own spot next to Tally when Laura sets down a big cup of milk next to a plate. “Thanks mama,” he leans down to kiss her cheek before taking his seat.

“Eat up baby. You’ll feel better.” Laura assures her.

Travis doesn’t have to be told twice as he digs in. Next to him Tally has refused to let his plush kitty go, and Matt has taken a seat next to him and was feeding Tal as the boy yawns between bites.


	2. Hold It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a theme I use because it was so requested. Water Sports. Please request things in the future either here or on tumblr. 
> 
> While on a nice hike daddy is not so nice to little Tally.

“Brian look at this!" 

"I’m not getting anywhere near that thing!”

Taliesin peeks up ahead the trail, seeing Travis leaning over a large rock and looking at something. Brian was a few feet behind the bigger man, peeking in the direction but also backing away.

“Travis, it better not be anything dangerous,” Laura warns.

“It’s just a lizard." 

Taliesin feels his hand tugged on and looks up to Matt. 

"Do you want to go look at the lizard really quick?" 

Taliesin nods and Matt just laughs softly as they move quickly up the trail to Travis.

"Tally,” Travis smiles, taking the boy’s hand from Matt to help him up onto the rock. Taliesin grins, seeing a bright yellow lizard with thick black bands around the neck. “It’s cool huh?”

Taliesin nods. “Yeah. It’s getting warm." 

Travis pulls Taliesin back from the rock and spins them around back onto the trail as everyone has caught up. 

"Come on you two,” Laura prods with a smile, “A lot more to look at to go." 

"C'mon Tal,” Travis takes Taliesin’s hand and picks up his walking stick. “Let’s lead the way!”

“Stay on the trail you two, and where we can see you,” Laura warns as they begin to march ahead.

“Taliesin!” Marisha calls, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. “Water. Stay hydrated.” Marisha catches up and hands Taliesin his bright purple water bottle. “Hold still.” She pulls out her sun screen and rubs a fresh bit onto his cheeks and neck. “Okay. Go on." 

Taliesin pops open the straw on his bottle and takes a big drink before following Travis on the trail.

–

They hike for a while into the evening as the sun begins to lower behind the hills and tree line. Cicadas drone on in the brush and birds dart and dip around low, scooping up mayflies and gnats. 

"Let’s turn back around?” Liam offers. The trail there were on had miles left before it would reach a lake beach. 

“I think it’s about time for dinner,” Sam agrees.

“I’m /starving/,” Laura groans. 

“Need piggyback?” Travis offers, coming up and kissing the top of her head. 

“No baby, but thank you.”

The group turns around to head back down the trail and home to the cabin.

“Papa,” Brian pipes up while they were marching back down the hill much quicker then they climbed up. “Can you hold my stick? I gotta go to the bathroom." 

"Why are you carrying a stick?” Liam frowns abit as Sam takes the big stick.

“Ack-Brian? Why is this sticky?” Sam holds the big stick away from himself like distancing himself from the stickiness would help. 

“It’s sap." 

Sam tosses the stick into the brush. "You don’t need a sappy stick.”

“Travis gets a stick!” Brian stops in front of the trail side restroom. 

Travis grunts, “This is a walking stick. I got this from the reinvest.” He stamps his stick down into the dirt.

“I’ll be right back baby,” Laura heads to the restroom as well and gives Brian a firm poke. “Go to the restroom Brian Wayne.” She says before heading into the lady’s half.

Marisha trails in behind Laura as well, Brian heading in with Sam who wanted to see if he could get the sap off his hands.

Taliesin hands his empty canteen over to Matt and head in as well. He was surprised to feel a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him and tugging him back. He back peddles and finds himself pressed close to Matt. 

“Hold on there,” Matt smiles at Taliesin, putting a firm arm across the boy’s chest to hold him in place. “I don’t think you need to go in there.”

“I need to pee,” Taliesin says quietly, watching Matt with widening eyes. 

“Not yes Baby. Not yet.” Matt shakes his head. 

“Oh,” Tal feels a blush crawling across his face. He leans in against Matt quietly, watching and waiting for the others. 

Travis was playfully sword fighting with Liam and their walking sticks. 

Taliesin squirms, suddenly feeling more aware of his body and more specifically his bladder. 

“How long will it take to get home?” Taliesin turns to face more into Matt, speaking softly now. 

“Maybe an hour at most.” Matt runs his fingers through Tal’s hair as the boy cuddles up to him. He smiles as Marisha comes back out, winking at her. 

Marisha comes up and rubs Tal’s back. “Is daddy being mean to you?” She coos.

Tal nods just a little bit, pouting slightly. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. Let’s see if we can make it down the hill any quicker?” She coaxes as everyone else comes back out of the bathroom. 

“Ribs for dinner!” Travis cheers. He suddenly scoops Laura up bridle style despite her shouting, and jogs down the hill excitedly.

“Travis! Travis put me down oh my god!” Laura shouts as they rush past the small family. 

Travis did not make it very far with Laura before he had set her down. Laura huffing, puffing, and threatening him. 

—

Taliesin wishes he could feel wholey relieved by the cold air of the A/c when they get back inside. The cold feels great on his sun heated and sweaty skin but Taliesin is must more focused on making it to the restroom. Immediately. 

They are all around the door, pulling off all their hiking gear and groaning about how happy they were to get shoes off and get out of the sun. A pile of dirty sneakers and boots grows by the door, and bags get hung on hooks, walking sticks leaned against the wall. 

Taliesin doesn’t even stop to take his shoes off, just hanging his bag on a hook and heading for the stairs. 

“Tally,” Matt calls, heading over to the sofa, “Come here bud.” He sinks down onto the sofa with an audible sigh.

Taliesin stops at the bottom of the steps. “Be right back,” He calls to Matt.

“No, come here bug.” Matt holds his hands out to the boy. “C'mere.”

Taliesin stops, one hand on the stair rail, looking towards Matt. He bites his lip a bit, shifting nervously on his feet. “Um.”

“Taliesin,” Matt gives him a stern look.

Taliesin gets pink, lowering his head. He really didn’t like getting scolded in front of everyone else. So, he lets go of the stairs and goes over to Matt. “Yeah?”

“Here,” He takes Taliesin’s hands and pulls his boy down. “Sit next to me." 

Taliesin sits beside Matt, trying to not squirm too much. The pressure and discomfort of his bladder was really starting to build. It was easier to ignore on the hike but now home it’s all he could think about. 

Matt reaches down and pulls Taliesin’s leg onto his lap. "Let’s get you out of your boots.” He says as he begins to unlace them.

Taliesin slowly sucks his bottom lip as Matt unlaces and loosens his boot, working to pull them off. After a minute Matt sets both booths on the floor by the sofa then tugs Tal in close to his side.

“You’ve got to be hot and thirsty. Want some water?” Matt slowly rubs Taliesin’s side. 

Tal lets out a soft whine and shakes his head. “No-no thank you.”

Matt chuckles and kisses Taliesin’s forehead. “Supper will be in about 45 minutes. You can go potty when you go wash up to eat." 

Taliesin groans in his throat, turning to bury his burning face in Matt’s shoulder. 

Matt chuckles, his petting hand shifting over to rub Tal’s chest. Then down to his belly, pressing gently. He has to contain his laughter when Tally fusses and kicks his socked feet.

"Shh Shh Shh,” Matt kisses at Taliesin’s temple. “Calm down fussy baby." 

"Mmnn Daddy,” Tally whines softly, “You’re being mean." 

"I am so sorry you feel that way baby,” Matt coos, rubbing the boys belly slowly. 

Marisha comes over onto Tal’s other side. “Are we bothering the baby?” She is grinning.

“Yeeees,” Taliesin squirms towards her. “Daddy is being mean." 

Marisha holds Tal’s head and peppers him with kisses. "Oh, what a sad baby,” She looks down at him a moment, taking in the desperate little pout. She bites her lip as little giggles bubble past.

Taliesin whines louder and fusses, rubbing at some water gathering in his eyes. “Stooooop,” He cries, “don’t laugh!”

Marisha puts her arms around him and holds their baby against her, “Shhh it’s okay baby. No one is laughing at you. Hush now." She tries to sooth him. 

Matt gets up off the sofa for a minute before coming back. He reaches over and takes Taliesin’s chin, tugging the boy’s head toward him. Taliesin peeks up at Matt, and was surprised when the man pushes a pacifier into his mouth.

"There,” Matt rubs Tal’s cheek. “Be a good baby and sit quiet and wait." 

Tal squeezes his legs together, toes curling with tension. He nods quietly, the pacifier bouncing slowly. It soothes and distracts him some, but the pressure in his bladder was only worse and worse.

” Marisha,“ Laura calls from the kitchen. "How many raviolis do you want?" 

"How many? Are we counting Ravioli?”

“Like…like 10?”

“That’s too much.”

“Like 5?”

“Um..7?”

“Okay!” Laura starts to count. “I’ll make you 10. Just in case.”

“Yeah cool cool.” Marisha nods. 

“Maaaatt." 

"Just make me 10 too.” Matt laughs. 

Laura huffs. “Should I just make 10 for everyone?”

“I’ll eat the left overs,” Travis assures her.

“Okay. I’m going to cook these really quick. Food is ready in about 5 minutes." 

Taliesin sits up, looking hopefully between Matt and then Marisha. 

"Let’s go wash up,” Matt stands, holding his hands out to Tal. 

Tal quickly takes Matt’s hands and hops up. He nods eagerly, sucking on his pacifier as Matt takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs. 

"Let’s get you all cleaned up,“ Matt steers Tal towards the bathroom sink.

Tal cries around his pacifier, trying to tug free of Matt to go to the toilet. 

"Hush hush,” Matt coos at Tal. He makes a soft kiss to the air, “Sweetie. Come on. Hands.” He takes each of Tal’s hands in his.

A soft, desperate, whimper leaves Taliesin as he is pushes between the counter and Matt. Matt shushes him and kisses the tousled purple hair as he turns the sink on. He hears a desperate, whine come up out Tal. He grabs the boy’s hands in his and starts to wash their hands together. 

He watches as Taliesin squirms against him and the counter. Whining and crying as the water runs over his hands.

The pacifier suddenly falls in the sink, water running over it. Matt was surprised and then Taliesin speak. “Please. ..got to….so bad." 

Matt’s chest clenches and flutters as he listens to Tal’s soft, whimpering voice. "Ooooh. Asked so nicely,” he kisses Tal’s temple while turning off the water and carefully dries. “Okay baby go ahead. I’ll step out.” He gives Tal one last kiss to his cheek before letting him go and moving out of the bathroom. Closing the door behind him.

—

Laid out on the big bed Taliesin watches an episode of Steven Universe while Mommy and Daddy were getting ready for bed. The two had taken a shower together while Tal was decompressing and winding down.

The two are talking quietly together as the get dressed for bed. 

“Okay bud,” Matt comes up to the bed. “Let’s get you read for bed.”

“ ’M already dressed.” Taliesin yawns a little and peers up at Matt.

“Not quite,” Matt sets a diaper down next to Tal’s hip.

Taliesin looks at it for a moment, then turns pink. “Um.”

“Roll over please bug.” Matt coaxes. “We’re all here on this nice vacation together. So, I want my baby to have as much good baby time as he can have.”

Taliesin shifts, drawing his knees up closer to himself. 

“You can either wear your diaper or you’ll need to ask every time you need to go potty. And mommy and me will decide when you can." He watches Taliesin mulling this over, chewing his lip and fussing. "If you don’t wear your diaper you’ll have to wait to potty every time.”

Tal pout, bottom lip jutting out. He rolls over and lets Matt pull off his pajama pants and his shorts. 

“Do you want Mr. Mischief?” Mommy offers, bringing the purple cat over and laying it on Tal’s chest. 

Taliesin holds onto the cat and continues to pout. 

“Fussy baby,” Matt chuckles as he tapes the sides down around Tal’s hips and fit the pajamas pants back onto the boy’s body. He gives the padded bottom a firm pat, chuckling. 

Tal huffs and scoots away from Matt, grabbing his tablet and scooting up into the pillows to finish watching his cartoon episode. As he is snuggling Mr. Mischief and watching cartoons, one of his hands sneaks down. Pressing his palm between his leg, pushing on the thick crinkly material.


	3. Camping 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time fun, little boys make each other happy and cozy.

Camping 3  
5/20/19  
Little Tally, Daddy Matt, Mama Marisha  
Little Travis, Mama Laura  
Little Brian, Daddy Liam , Papa Sam

“Boys!” Laura calls out, standing on the lake dock and watching Travis playing with Brian and Liam. “Come on. It’s time to head back.” She rights her large sun hat as the wind bothers it. Dressed in a linen robe over her swimsuit and sandals. Large sunglasses hide her squinting to make sure they were all headed back before she goes to help pack up.

Matt and Marisha are making sure towels and clothes are ready for their swimming friends. Sam is packing food and drinks into the cooler to head home. Taliesin is under a large umbrella while sitting on the edge with his feet in the water. He wasn’t very interested in swimming mama and daddy and Uncle Sam had taken him along the shore line where they picked some flowers and took pictures of really cool birds with the polaroid. He’d put them together in a book later.

Travis swims up to him and lays his arms on the edge of the dock.“You doing good?”

Taliesin nods and smiles “Yeah. It’s nice in the shade.” 

Travis braces his upper arms on the deck and hoists himself out with a grunt.

“Hey!” Taliesin pulls away as lake water sloshes up with Travis and gets his shorts wet. 

“Shi- uh.”Travis stands there dripping. “Sorry about that.” He says, careful of his words. “Want a towel?” 

“No it’s okay.” Taliesin sighs as he gets up. “Should dry in the sun.” 

“Tally get the umbrella,” Marisha calls.

“Travis you help him.” Laura pipes up.

The boys set to dislodging the umbrella from it’s heavy stand and wrapping it up. 

Brain carries their trash bag out while Liam helps with the cooler. Travis loads the heavy umbrella base into the back of the SUV. Marisha helps Taliesin carry the long umbrella. Laura and Matt follow behind with two large totes carrying things like toys, sunscreen, and now dirty unwanted sandals. 

No is nearby to hear their discussion while they lag behind.

“Sam has the biggest tub,” Matt says.   
“Think they’d be alright putting Brian somewhere else?”

“I know they would, Brian might fuss.” She gives a small shrug. Brian fussed about a lot of stuff. 

“I bet Tal would be flustered but I think he’d have a good time.” 

“Travis will be a mess but it’s cute.” She grins. “He’s not bashful. Much.”

Matt has to laugh then, amused by just the concept of Travis naked and proud in the tub. “I bet. He looks good and he knows it.”

Laura rolls her eyes. “Boy does he.” As they make it to the cars everyone has already put everything away and are waiting Laura to drive. Sam and Liam have Brian in there car idling nearby. "Let's make it a surprise," she says before the split.

Matt takes Laura’s bag from her and sits with them in the floorboard while she goes up to Sam’s car. With the window down she leans in and talks for a moment. Liam looks out his window with his mischievous grin. He winks at Matt and Marisha before rolling the window back up.

They all head home after that, back to the large cabin up on the cliff. Talk is casual, mostly what was for dinner and if they would have a bonfire or watch a movie. It’s decided that the possibility of rain meant movie. 

\---

"Travis come on," Laura waves him on. She has a large blue towel in her arms as she watches Travis gather a change of clothes. 

"I'm trying to find..ah." he grabs the underwear he wanted before following along with his mama.

"No this way baby," Laura says when Travis heads toward the hall bathroom. "Come on. We're gonna use Sam's big tub and have a nice time." 

Travis blinks as he wonders what Nice Time could mean. He has some ideas and cant help the devilish grin as he follows her. His free hand strays onto her hip and pulls her closer. 

Laura scoffs. "Clear your head little boy." She pats his hand. 

Travis lets go and nods. "Well. Alright." He was worn out from the lake anyway. His mind is stuck on thinking of a for them this weekend. So as he follows Laura into the Master Bath he doesn't even hear the voices before he is standing right in the room.

Laura continues on without a beat leaving Travis confused in the doorway. Matt and Marisha are both sat on a bench by the high raised round tub. Sat in the water is Taliesin who stares back at Travis.

It's easy to see Taliesin turn red and scoot towards the edge of the tub. 

"Ah hey. Come back,"Matt coaxes. 

Tal lets out a soft whine and sinks down in the hot water. 

"Don't whine," Marisha frowns. "Listen to daddy." 

"Travis," Laura sets is setting out the plastic bin of their own soaps. "Get that footstool for me."

Travis backs up quickly into the Master Bedroom. He looks around feeling weird inside. "Foot stool." He repeats to keep himself on track. He snags it from a chair by the window and brings it for Laura. Back in the bathroom the bigs are now laughing and Laura motions him to the tub.

"Thank you sweetie." She takes his change of clothes from him as well.

Taliesin has returned to Matt who is just holding his hand and chatting with the ladies. 

"Come on," Laura ties her hair back and motions Travis to her. He doesn't move, clearly attempting to say something as his mouth opens but nothing comes out.

Laura is patient but when he doesn't budge she comes up to him. "Let's get you undressed. You need your nap soon." While Laura undresses Travis. "And you're making Tally wait." 

If he put up any real fight of course she couldn't undress him. But Travis is a good boy and even if not thrilled he allows it and helps where needed.

The other three are watching as Travis slowly get more and more naked. He was handsome and fit so he's a joy to look at. 

Travis flushes and looks to the ceiling as he helps kick his tight boxers off. 

"He's such a handsome boy," Marisha praises. 

"You look really good buddy." Matt offers, knowing Travis loves praise more than any of the other littles. He gets to watch Travis smile before his head lowers and he looks to the others. 

Taliesin is peering out curiously but he says nothing. Matt tugs him closer to the far edge of the tub. "Make room." 

Now Laura tugs Travis and helps him in on the other side of the tub. Holding his hand and making sure he doesn't slip. Some water sloshes as he sinks down.

"Don't make a mess." Laura warns. 

His only reply is a heavy sigh as hot water relaxes his muscles. When the water moves again he opens his eyes and sees Taliesin still watching him. He reminds himself it's only Tally, he loves Tally. He shouldn't be uncomfortable. 

"How long have you been here?" 

Taliesin shrugs, "not long." There is a boat that floats past them. The water and surrounding air smell heavily of lavender.

"That's good." A pause. "Did you know?" 

Taliesin shakes his head. Both boys then look to their respective caregivers with matching pouts. 

There is laughter with Marisha covering her face in one hand. Matt smooths down Tal's wet hair while laughing warmly at the look his boy has. Laura laughs with her nose scrunches up then is cut off with a sharp gasp

"Travis!" She wipes water from her face after being splashed.

It's Travis's turn to laugh and be spurred on by little Tally's laughter.

"Ah! Ooww." Travis groans when Laura grabs his ear. 

"Knock that off. Be good." She tugs again. 

"Yes mama okay okay ow." Travis bends and sinks to try and relive the pain. 

Laura shakes her head and moves her pinch to his cheek. "Lucky you're so cute." 

Travis rolls his eyes but the smile is there.

"He is," Marisha grins still watching Travis. "Adorable." 

"Very handsome." Matt gently tugs on Tal's hand. Coaxing his boy to join in the fun. 

Travis is grinning despite himself, his sulking and discomfort has melted away to his usual proud and comfortable self. 

Tal scoots forward just a little and openly scans Travis above and below the water. 

Travis watches him back and hopes Tally isn't uncomfortable. Maybe he should say nice things about his friend so he feels better too?

"You're hot," Taliesin speaks bluntly.

Laughter breaks out again as every big melts down in their seats in glee.

Travis's face spits with a lopsided smile. This compliment feels different coming from Taliesin. "Thanks buddy." 

Travis now reaches over the edge of the tub. "Let me show you-" he pops back up with a frog puppet on his hand. "It's like a washcloth." He soaps it up quickly before moving closer and starts to help wash Tally.

"Smells nice." 

"Ah geez. That's my soap sorry." 

"No I like it. Very...manly." It comes out teasingly at their current situation.

Travis only winks playfully in response and keeps washing Taliesin. 

\--

Both boys are washed thoroughly of sweat, sand, and lake gunk. Dried with big towels and kisses. Wrapped up in fresh clothes. 

Tally gets a powered butt and a diaper before his pajamas go on. Travis has his batman sweats and no shirt. He likes sleeping with no shirt. 

Being sweet and clingy now causes the two to share Travis and Laura's bed.

Tally shuffles in with Matt and Marisha behind him. He's in his skeleton onesie with Mr. Mischief in hand. Travis is plugging his phone in and sits up when he notices. "Something wrong?" 

Tally shakes his head and creeps up to the bed before holding his hand out. His mouth filled with his pacifier communicates his silence for him. Travis accepts his friends hand and smiles when baby Tally crawls into bed. 

"Oh okay. Yeah come on." He helps with the covers. Looking back up Matt and Marisha are gone now so he proactively keeps Tally close. "Just tell me if you need anything okay?" 

Tally nods before tucking his head against Travis's side. 

Photos appear in the group chat by the time they wake up.


End file.
